ourparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Thousand Hands
The Thousand Hands (Sanjuran: Manus Mille) are a thousand numbered volunteer task forces formed and sent out by Empress Pratia to seek out and recover the Heart of Paraiso from the Dread Lord Robert. Each Task Force is assigned a number from 1-1000, as well as a Curiosus from Nuntius Imperialis to serve as their mission guide. The members of the Thousand Hands come from extremely diverse backgrounds, and thus its Task Forces lack any form of uniformity whatsoever. Terminology The phrase "Thousand Hands" can be traced back to two possibilities: *The phrase refers to a metaphor, that each group is a separate hand of the Empire, an agency working towards the goal of taking back the Heart of Paraiso. *Alternatively, it can refer to the minimal number of members allowed for each Task Force, five, and as such one might say that each person in the Thousand Hands is a finger, and his Task Force a hand. From there, it's simple math. Emblem The Thousand Hands' Emblem is a simplified version of the Sanjuran Standard, with the laurel wreath replaced by twin lightning bolts and the acronym of the motto removed. Instead of being carried by a standard bearer, it is a patch issued to each member of the Task Force. The cardinal number of each specific Task Force is located between the wings of the Phenix Orientis. Known Task Forces 1st Task Force "Adamus" Main Article The most widely-known of the Thousand Hands Task Forces. The first to be formed, it is composed of some of the most elite members of the Imperial Church, and is led by Brother Largo, a legendary exorcist. Other known members include Sister Rhania, Quinqurion Quintus Fannius Metellus, and a Pilaton of Sanjuran Legionnaires. 16th Task Force "Quirinus" An elite Task Force said to have been distracted from the primary goal. Was last reported to be roaming the Hiddeqel continent and taking monster-slaying jobs from whatever kingdom they happen upon. Its members are unknown. 229th Task Force Said to be operating deep in the Araxes continent and raising funds in the Feld Kingdom to hire a mercenary army. Its members are unknown. 413th Task Force Mentioned to have been wiped out by Undead forces after wandering into the Lilith Quarantine Zone. Its members were unknown. 501st Task Force Main Article An elite task force consisting of veteran soldiers from various factions, and is led by Erich Sigil, a former general and war hero of the Tekgnos Federation. Its other members include his wife, Gertrud, Sister Servia, Dvkoibmi Shkoon, and Marcus Duilius Calidus. 1001st Task Force Main Article The central group of protagonists of Our Paradise Lost. A task force formed only by the Empress' leniency, and the most ragtag of the Thousand Hands. Its leader is Karan Sigil, and its other members are Sister Hermea Norfür, Allein Tyamát, Hobbes, Locke, Janace Heidi, and Calvin. Its Curiosus is Brother Meridus Hercius. Trivia * The 501st Task Force quite possibly got its name from the 501st Legion of Star Wars fame. Gallery Adam01.jpg|The Special Issue Emblem of Task Force Adamus. 1st01.jpg|The official Emblem of the 1st Task Force. 1001st01.jpg|The official Emblem of the 1001st Task Force. THands01.jpg|A generic Thousand Hands Task Force Emblem, with no number. 501st01.jpg|The official Emblem of the 501st Task Force. Category:Thousand Hands Category:Sanjuras Category:Our Paradise Lost